theroyalsweetheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Talent Paths
Talent Paths are careers given to citizens of Alloi. When a baby is born, it will instantly become a Littletinkie. Once a Littletinkie turns 10 years old, he or she can choose their talent path and it doesn't matter if they want to change or not. The possibilities in transferring to or choosing a career path are endless. Talent Paths are first created by Selin Tornton years before the birth of Alassyra. There was a rebellion in South Maraio, and Selin was one of the rebels, until she stumbled at the feet of the rivals' leader, Sapi Murano. Sapi threatens to steal the talent of everyone in Alloi, until Selin shot him multiple times to death. Selin then created the talent paths to make sure everyone is safe from Sapi's cruel dying words. List of Talent Paths *Sweethearts are exclusive to Carismean females. They like to choose feminine interests such as girly stuff, pastel colors, baking, designing, dancing and looking sweet, refined and classy everyday. Examples of Sweethearts are Princess Lolita, Reina Groeneveld, Valentina Sorrel, Alice Ross, Kattrin Spencer, Laura Sebastian and Elizabeth Holiday. *Tranquilites like a relaxed and peaceful world. They want to wear pastel and floral fashion, and usually garden flowers and stroll around natural spots like the Carismean parks. Examples of Tranquilites are Princess Cleo, Amanda Howard, Vincent Hendrickson, Krista Donovan and Rebecca McDevitt. *Fairybees are self-centered overachievers, dress in popular designer clothes and like to make their environment like them. Examples of Fairybees are Kris Linville, Brittney Spencer, Tiffany Brooks, Jozie Springhel and Megan Hills. *Blueblooms are very optimistic and full of ideas. They have easy lives and usually go with traditions. They love to look their very best and impress people. Examples of Blueblooms are Elaine Romero, Natalie Hernandez and Bianca Sembrano. Reina was a former Bluebloom. *Starlights light the path and usually follow their own paths. Surely they have to follow their own paths but they follow rules too. Examples of Starlights are Juliet Beauregarde, Alexa Southern and Courtney Willsworth. *Dewdrops are serene like Tranquilites but they are more lively and like to be around water. They usually play around with their destinies. Examples of Dewdrops are Charlotte Azalea, Lexie Buolgui and Charity Smith. Amanda was a former Dewdrop. *Poptons are flashy and vibrant people and like to be around pop music. Any splash of color and type of pop music, it makes them happy. Examples of Poptons are Julie Rielde, Jared Linville and Ysabella Berico. *Breezewinds play with their element, the relaxing air. They like to be around a sunny sky and enjoy their day with picnics, too. Examples of Breezewinds are Hayden Thompson, Hailey Marshall and Angeli DiSanino. *Threadpins like to design and create their way. They specialize in fashion and whenever it's an accessory or a dress, it's their specialty. Examples of Threadpins are Carol Swann, Joan LeRoz and Taylor Amy Harlow. Courtney was a former Threadpin. *Servicehands assist people and guide people who are eager to choose a new talent path or maybe switch to another talent path. Examples of Servicehands are Mary Illiansen and Joel Springhel. Andi was a former Servicehand. *Childguides are guardians to Littletinkies and help promote talent paths to them when they turn 10 years of age and choose. Examples of Childguides are Henry Bricklethisch, Emmy Daniel and Harry Linville. Joan was a former Childguide. *Greenfingers like to create gardens and helpful plants. They also like to tend poorly plants to make sure they stay strong and neat. Examples of Greenfingers are Louise Holbrook, Frank Lee Massoon and Robert Clarington. Trivia *There are no limitations to switching talent paths, so everyone can enjoy and experience different talent paths. *Unlike most people, Lolita was instantly born as a Sweetheart instead of becoming a Littletinkie first. *There was originally going to be a talent path called Dazzlebeats, and Cleo, Kris, Amanda, Charlotte and Brittney are some of them, but it was later deleted. *Valentina and Alice were considered to be Fairybees because of their rich background, but their feminine natures made them Sweethearts instead. *Sweethearts are the rarest type of Talent Paths; it is exclusive to Carismean female inhabitants only. (Females who transfer to Carismea are eligible to be Sweethearts, like Reina) *Selin Tornton doesn't have a talent path even if she founded them. *The person with the most switches to a Talent Path is Katherine Wallace-Grahm. She first chose to be a Quiller, then switched to the Arthrix Circle, and to the Beautons, then came back as a Quiller, and switched to the Heavenplayers, and currently is back in the Quillers. *People who turn 80 years old (such as Queen Alassyra) can retire from their Talent Path if they want and join the Golden Eternallion. *Magascan people are eligible to choose a talent path if they are 13 years old, as opposed to 10 years. Littletinkies in Magasca are called "Iha Zwu". (Iha means little, Zwu means children in Magascan language) *In both Carismea and Pomador, Littletinkies are called "Petitels".